Warrior Cat Couples
by Burrfrost
Summary: This story contains short stories about existing warrior cat couples. Ex: GrayxMillie. Hope u enjoy! DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!
1. GrayxMillie

**This one is for people who love GrayxMillie.**

Graystripe nodded to Millie, who chased after a squirrel.

A hunt in the forest with Millie was exactly what Graystripe needed to get his mind of Firestar's death.

Millie dropped her squirrel, and brushed her muzzle against Graystripe's.

Graystripe entwined his tail with her's, and together they watched the sun sink behind the mountains.

The lush canopy of leaves above them rustled, while all was so quiet they could hear the birds singing a sweet tune and the trees creaking in the cool breeze.

"I love you, Millie." Sighed Graystripe.

"I love you too." Millie whispered, her breath tickling Graystripe's ear.

Later on, Silverpelt blazed in the sky, and frost adorned the blades of grass.

They shared the squirrel Millie had caught, and drifted to sleep under a blanket of stars.


	2. GrayxSilver

**This is for all the GrayxSilver fans out there! GO GRAYXSILVER!**

Graystripe walked absentmindedly through StarClan's hunting grounds.

He spotted a sleek, silver-gray pelt bounding through the forest, in pursuit of a vole.

The she-cat caught it, and her eyes twinkled when she saw Graystripe.

"Graystripe, my love!" She mewed through a mouthful of vole.

She dropped the vole, which landed with a thud on the forest floor.

The cats ran toward each other.

"I thought I'd never see you again, Silverstream." Graystripe mewed softly.

Silverstream brushed her muzzle against Graystripe's ear, and purred.

"Why not Millie?" She asked, slightly concerned.

"Millie didn't go to StarClan, she went back to the life of a kittypet." Graystripe replied solemnly.

His eyes drooped slightly, but were replenished when Silverstream suggested they go and swim.

"But I don't know how to swim." Graystripe argued.

"I'll teach you." Silverstream offered.

The couple swam in the river for a few hours, before finally deciding to go and share the vole Silverstream had caught.

They gulped the vole down together, and slept the night away in the leaf-littered forest, the moon shining bright and the owls' hoots echoing throughout all of StarClan.

"I love you, Silverstream. And I will never abandon you again." Graystripe purred softly in his sleeping mate's ear. Then, sleep overcame him as quick as a hawk.


	3. CrowxFeather

**This is for all the CrowxFeather fans out there! Review if you love CrowxFeather!**

Feathertail wandered StarClan in the hope of finding Crowfeather. He had recently joined StarClan when he was killed by a dog.

Unfortunately, all Feathertail found was Bluestar.

"Looking for someone?" Bluestar asked, and stepped back to reveal a sleek cat carrying a rabbit.

"Crowfeather!" Feathertail exclaimed.

Crowfeather looked up from where he was dropping the rabbit onto the fresh-kill pile. His eyes brightened when he saw his true love.

"Oh, Feathertail..." he began, but stopped when Feathertail suggested they go and have a race.

Crowfeather purred slightly.

"WindClan is always faster." He boasted.

They got into position, and with the flick of Bluestar's tail, Feathertail and Crowfeather raced into the sunset, wind buffeting their fur.

Crowfeather ended up winning, as predicted.

And they closed their eyes, going to sleep with the warm feeling of soft sunset light on their fur.


	4. CrowxLeaf

**Waffle the Badger: Yes! I do take requests! Which Warrior Cat Couple do you want in the story?**

**This is for all the CrowxLeaf fans out there. **

Leafpool's eyes darted around the clearing to make sure no cat was watching.

Crowfeather padded out and rubbed his muzzle against Leafpool's.

"What do you want to do?" Leafpool asked him.

Crowfeather looked down at the grass as if pondering his thoughts.

"How about a tree-climbing contest?" He suggested.

Leafpool nodded.

"OK." She meowed, a twinkle in her eye.

Leafpool dug her claws into the rough bark of the Sky Oak. She made her way to the highest branch, and stopped to let Crowfeather catch up.

"I thought only ThunderClan could climb trees. But look how good WindClan is at it!" Crowfeather mewed, panting.

He entwined his tail with Leafpool's, and together they watched the silver-gray moon beam its magical light down on them, casting a love spell that seemed to stir sweet music from the crickets in the undergrowth below.

"I'm somewhat glad I'm no longer a medicine cat." Leafpool sighed.

"I can bear kits again."

Crowfeather looked slightly embarrassed, but nodded.

And in a few moons, one new little she-cat named Treekit was born to ThunderClan.

Leafpool had named her that to remind her of that tree that she and Crowfeather had sat in on that lovely moonlit night.


	5. CrowxNight

**This is for all the CrowxNight fans out there!**

Crowfeather couldn't remember the last time he had bonded with Nightcloud.

Although Nightcloud could be snotty and up-tight, Crowfeather found her surprisingly attractive.

"Hello, Crowfeather." Nightcloud murmured in Crowfeather's ear.

"I know our son, Breezepelt, ended up becoming a rogue after he decided to join the Dark Forest, but hey, there's always another chance at having a good kit, right, Crowfeather?"

"I guess." Mumbled Crowfeather.

Then without any warning, he leaped on top of Nightcloud, pretending to be a ThunderClan warrior attacking her.

Nightcloud giggled, and raced across the moor.

Crowfeather pelted after her, his fur plastered to his sleek body as he ran as fast as he could through the tall grass.

The moorland looked like a green pelt blown back by the rushing wind.

A rogue fern caused Crowfeather to trip and fall.

Nightcloud took this as a chance to get him free, and pin him to the ground.

They got up and started giggling and _mrrowing _with laughter, and eventually collapsed on the smooth, soft grass, purring.

"I see _someone's _going to move to the nursery soon." Ashfoot, the WindClan deputy mewed a few sunrises later.

Nightcloud's belly had started to swell, ever so slightly.

Crowfeather purred.

He loved Nightcloud so very much.


	6. RussetxBlack

**Someone posted that they wanted Blackstar and Russetfur to have one...**

Back in ShadowClan, Blackstar would have refused, saying that he were too busy. But in StarClan, he accepted.

Russetfur bounced up and down with excitement.

"Yay! A run through the woods!" She squealed.

Blackstar and Russetfur pelted through the starry and misty forest, purring.

Clumps of fronds and ferns whizzed by as they bounded past.

They stopped to catch their breath, nettle and leaves crunching beneath their paws.

"I've always loved you, Russetfur. I was just too shy to admit it." Blackstar confessed.

"Me, too." Russetfur meowed.

The two cats' pelts brushed, and their tails entwined.

They sat with their heads bent together for the rest of the night.


	7. BluexOak

**BluexOak is for all of their fans!**

Bluestar and Oakheart were padding through the StarClan forest, observing the beautiful scenery.

"Look at those flowers!" Oakheart pointed with his tail to three lilacs clustered around dew-dappled, red roses.

Oakheart picked up one of the roses with his teeth and gave it to Bluestar, who shied away, taking the delicate rose between her teeth and resting her blue-gray tail on his chest.

Then, they snuggled together, drinking in the lively scents of the woods, purring and telling each other stories.

"I love you, Bluestar." Oakheart mewed.

Bluestar smiled before saying, "I love you more."

Oakheart licked her ear, purring.

"I love you most."

**Sorry if this one was a little short, I have a LOT of stories I need to catch up on!**


	8. LionxCinder

For all the LionxCinder fans out there, I give you this!

Lionblaze brushed his muzzle against Cinderheart's, who was purring out of control as she entwined their tails together.

"I will never leave you again," she promised, her dark blue eyes truthful. "Because I know that _our_ destiny, Lionblaze, is to be together forever."

Lionblaze closed his eyes in joy as Cinderheart rested her dappled gray head on his chest.

"I loathed those moments in time in which you thought you couldn't be with me because you thought I had a different path," mewed Lionblaze.

Cinderheart's gaze glittered with powdered amusement as Lionblaze glanced over at the WindClan border.

"Hey," she purred. "Don't think about that. You may be part WindClan, but I still love you."

Lionblaze's golden fur bristled.

"What are you talking about?!" he spat. "I'm ThunderClan through and through!"

"Of course you are. And I wouldn't have it any other way," Cinderheart meowed softly, purring in the slightest way.

They sat for hours to come, gazing at the full moon together until the blood-red line of dawn broke the surface of the brightening black sky.


End file.
